


Last One Out of Galtea City

by 13Midnight_Muse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a little shit, Alternate Universe - College/University, Episode: s04e09 Last One Out of Beach City, Healthy Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Human AU, Human!Allura, Human!Lotor, Lotor is a Dork, M/M, Pining Lotor (Voltron), Poor Hunk, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Midnight_Muse/pseuds/13Midnight_Muse
Summary: Anon asked: Lancelot Last one out of the beach city au, Lotor as the repressed Nerd, (Drunk)Allura as the Ultimate Wingman, Hunk as the Voice of Reason and Lance as the Mystery Girl.I just realized I forgot to write Allura as drunk. Sorry and sorry for the wait. I hope it's good!





	Last One Out of Galtea City

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a major writing funk. That along with school kept from writing anything. An anon asked for this prompt a month ago( while I was in the funk). One day well late last night, I typed this sucker and finished it this afternoon. I feel great. Thanks anon and sorry for the wait!

Lotor stood tall in a pair of tight pants along with wearing a dark grey jacket over a metal band t-shirt with a near unpronounceable name. His platinum blonde hair is loose instead of the usual pony-tail or messy bun. He stood in front of the fridge containing microwave meals while Hunk searches for the perfect drink, a few fridges over, to go with his homemade snacks for the concert they are going to. Lotor didn’t know Hunk for long but he does know that Hunk is as good as a cook as he is an engineer. By the way, he is an amazing engineer. Allura, a long-time childhood friend, stood next to Lotor and stared with wide eyes.  


“This is a good look!” Allura said.  


“Why do you act so surprised? I can dress cool,” Lotor said with a defensive tone.  


“More like dress what you think a cool looks like from TV.”  


Lotor looks away confirming her hypothesis.  


“But I admit it’s quite an improvement from the sweater vests and…ugh…khakis,” she said the last word with venomous tone.  


“Hey! I still looked good.”  


“True but you looked like a stressed out undergrad.”  


“I am a stressed out undergrad!”  


“And that is why you are here with us,” she said with a smug smile as pointed at him. “You were becoming so boring and we can’t have that. Right, Hunk?”  


“Uh huh. You need a life, dude,” Hunk quickly answered with a distracted tone as he still choosing the drinks. “Okay I got sweet tea and something called Nunvil.”  


“Oh yeah. I’m cool.”  


Lotor rolls up his sleeves, showing off his toned tawny arms, and leans against the fridge doing a “rebel pose”.  


“Again…I am surprised that actually works,” Allura said with an amused tone.  


“See I can hang loose.”  


Allura cringed.  


“Never say that again.”  


“Agreed,” Hunk and Lotor said in unison.  


The door at the convenience store automatically opens. The trio of friends turns to the new person. A young man steps into the store. Lotor is stunned. The man is…well…stunning. He has broad shoulders and long, sinuous legs. He has what looks like a swimmer’s body which is hidden by an oversized hoodie. He has chestnut brown hair with bright aquamarine highlights. He has kind, dark blue eyes. He’s tall but not as tall as Lotor, but then again not many people are. He walked with a laid back and seemingly confident demeanor to the coffee station. Lotor watches as he puts an obscene amount of sugar in his coffee. While Lotor is distracted, Hunk starts to say something along the lines of “Hey is that...?” only to be cut off by Allura putting a finger to his mouth while grinning like a loon. Lotor is none the wiser as he stares an uncomfortably long time at the mysterious boy. Lotor begins to speak.  


“Who is that?”  


“I don’t know,” Allura answered with an innocent smile as Hunk looks on with disbelief. Lotor doesn’t see his sensible friend’s look.  


“I wonder how he got those highlights.”  


“Why don’t you ask him?”  


“What?” Lotor whispered harshly.  


“Be able to talk to new people is something cool people do,” she said with  


“That sounds made up,” Lotor answered weakly.  


“Come on dude,” Hunks said deciding to go along with this for now.  


Lotor takes a deep breath and walks in what seems like a parody of usual regal walk towards his newfound crush. During this, the mysterious boy pours a moderate (read as sane) amount of cream into his cup of sugar with a splash of coffee. Lotor arrives at the station and reaches for a cup so he can do something with his hands while he, hopefully, talk to the young man. He misses and causes a mini avalanche of foam cups. Lotor tries to catch as many cups as he can but fails miserably as his usual catlike reflexes left him. He didn’t catch a single one. He looks up from the mess at the handsome stranger. The beautiful boy’s cheeks darken as mouth twitches and rushes out of the store with his sugary abomination. Once the mysterious boy is out of sight, Lotor droops.  


“Smooth Lottie,” Allura said.  


Lotor just sighs as he heads back to the car with his friends. Allura is trying, not very hard mind you, tnot to laugh. Hunk tries to console him. They got inside the car. “Seatbelts,” Lotor said with a defeated tone. The drive for a few minutes on a lonely road in silence before Allura breaks it.  


“Don’t worry Lottie. It’s not like you will see him again.” Lotor slumps in his car seat in response and Hunk has had enough.  


“But he is---“Allura cuts him off.  


“There is he is!”  


There he was. He is riding a motorcycle alongside Lotor’s car. He’s wearing a helmet which is blue on one side and red on the other. There’s a Cuban flag decal on his bike along with what seems to be a couple of mechanical lions decals. Lotor is once again smitten. They locked eyes and the mysterious boy gives him a flirtatious smile as he peels away.  


“Wow,” Lotor whispered with an amazed tone drives on.  


“Did I just witness this?! He. Is. Interested,” Allura cheered. “I wonder if he going to the same concert as us. He’s going in the same direction.”  


“But---“ Hunk starts but he is once again cut off by not Allura but by a police siren.  


“Oh shit!” Lotor cursed.  


“We have to pull over,” Hunk said.  


“I don’t have my wallet. They couldn’t fit into my pants pockets as if they could be called pockets!”  


“Um…Lotor?” Allura asked with a curious tone.  


“What?” Lotor responded with a stressed tone.  


They’re once again hear the police sirens. To Hunk’s and Allura’s surprise, Lotor floors it. Allura is ecstatic and Hunk looks like he is going to throw up. What follows is a mini car chase. During this, Hunk is yelling “Slow down!”, a morose “Why couldn’t we just pull over?”, and different variations of “Are you crazy?!” Allura is just having the time of her life. They barely escaped behind a billboard.  


“Oh God. I was involved with a police chase,” Hunk breathed out.  


“I didn’t even have to tell you to drive away. I didn’t even know you can drive like that!” Allura said while wearing a huge smile.  


“You don’t know everything about me,” Lotor smirked.  


The smirk went away when he tries to start the car. Much to his displeasure, the car was out of gas. “I can’t do this anymore,” he said as he slumps back to his car seat. He then gets out of the car and his two companions followed him out. Lotor frantically paces as friends watched on.  


“I try to be cool. I try to wear these clothes with these cruel jokes you call pockets. I try to talk to the hot guy but I couldn’t get out one pathetic syllable! I’m not cool. I’m not a rebel. I’ll never be that,” he said the last part with a defeated tone. Allura then steps in and stops his pacing.  


“Lotor, you are cool. Don’t you see? You just escaped the law.”  


“Never do that again,” Hunk added.  


“You got out from your parents’ control. You got to choose what school you want to go. You got to choose the major you want. You’re able to support yourself without your parents. You are a rebel. You’re cool even though you’re wearing women’s pants.”  


“Thank you…I…Wait a minute!” Lotor was then cut off by Hunk.  


“I hear music. I think I know this song.”  


The trio walked towards the sound and pushed away the brush. They come across a house with a bunch of 20 and 30 somethings in front. They were a band playing with fervor and they were in sync. They made it.  


“Well, at least something went right,” Lotor said with a small smile.  


“Hey!” Hunk exclaimed. “The snacks I made are still in one piece. No thanks to your crazy driving.”  


Lotor’s cheeks darken at the reminder of very recent brush with the law.  


“Hey look! It’s that mystery boy!” Allura said excitedly while pointing in a certain direction.  


There he was once again. The handsome stranger was staring at his phone with a NASA phone charm. Lotor’s eyes widen at the enchanting sight.  


“Go talk to him! This is your chance!” Allura cheered.  


“You don’t have to talk to him if you’re not ready. Besides you can---“Hunk advised but yet again he was cut off.  


“I got this,” Lotor then walked with regal grace towards the beautiful boy while Hunk just throws up his hands in surrender.  


Hunk and Allura looked on at the ensuing conversation. They eat Hunk’s snacks like it’s popcorn at the movies. The music was loud enough to prevent them from overhearing their conversation. They watch with rapt attention.  


“I wonder what they’re talking about,” Hunk said.  


“Oh look! He’s laughing,” Allura said with astonishment.  


“Is he laughing with Lotor? Or at Lotor?”  


“I’m not sure. It’s hard to tell.”  


“They seem to be hitting it off,” Hunk said with a touch of relief and pride.  


“Is he pointing finger guns at him? Typical La---“Allura was cut off by Hunk.  


“Lotor’s coming back,” Hunk said with smug satisfaction.  


Lotor came back with a smile that reminded them of the cat who got his prey.  


“Well…what did you guys talk about?” Allura questioned expectedly and Hunk seems to share her enthusiasm.  


“Four things actually. First I asked him about his highlights. He told me the store where he got it from. Second, he asked about my hair. I told that this was its natural color. He told me it looked cool. Third, he gave his number,” Lotor relayed with increasing joy.  


“What’s the fourth thing?” Hunk questioned.  


The joy was quickly replaced with apparent irritation. Hunk and Allura suddenly got nervous. They quickly guessed what caused the mood change.  


“Apparently…he goes to the same school as we do and knows you two. Apparently, Hunk and he are best friends. Allura and he share many classes and are good friends.”  


“I tried to tell you but Allura keeps stopping me!” Hunk defends himself.  


“He needs to have higher stakes to get himself out there!” Allura responded.  


Lotor sighed with irritation as his friends squabbled. He looks down at the paper with the boy’s number along with a name and some hearts.  


“Lance,” he thought. “What a lovely name.”

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine "The Verge" by Bad Moves is playing in the background. Thanks for getting me out of my writing funk, Sweet Anon.


End file.
